serieestadounidensefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Bradley Cooper
Bradley Charles Cooper más conocido como Bradley Cooper (Filadelfia, Pensilvania; 5 de enero de 1975) es un actor y ex modelo estadounidense. Carrera Primeros años Cooper comenzó su carrera profesional como actor en la serie de televisión Sex and the city (1999) e hizo su debut cinematográfico en la película Wet Hot American Summer en 2001, tras lo cual interpretó a Will Tippin en Alias (2001-2006). En 2002 apareció en la película Changing Lanes pero sus escenas fueron eliminadas de la versión final. Igualmente están incluidas en el DVD de la película y en los lanzamientos Blu-ray. En 2003 apareció como estrella invitada en la serie de breve duración''Miss Match'' e hizo cameos en Touching Evil (2004) y en Law and Order: Special Victims Unit (2005). Entre 2007 y 2009 participó esporádicamente en Nip/Tuck como Aidan Stone. En 2004, Cooper coprotagonizó la película de ABC Family, I Want to Marry Ryan Banks, con Jason Priestley, y apareció como estrella invitada regular en la serie deWB, Jack & Bobby. En la gran pantalla participó en De boda en boda (2005), junto a Owen Wilson y Vince Vaughn, interpretando a Zachary Lodge, el novio universitario de Claire (Rachel McAdams) a quien engaña con otras mujeres a sus espaldas. Compartió cartel con Sarah Jessica Parker y Matthew McConaughey en Failure to Launch ''(2006). Cooper interpretó el papel principal en la serie de Fox ''Kitchen Confidential, basada en un libro de memorias del chef Anthony Bourdain, que se estrenó en septiembre de 2005. Sin embargo, a pesar de las buenas críticas, Fox anunció después de solo cuatro episodios, que la serie había sido cancelada. En marzo de 2006, Cooper protagonizó Three Days of Rain, una obra teatral de Richard Greenberg, con Julia Roberts y Paul Rudd en el Teatro Bernard B. Jacobs de Broadway. Cooper también apareció en la producción de 2008 de la obra de Theresa Rebeck, The Understudy, interpretando a Jake, en el Festival de Teatro de Williamstown junto a Kristen Johnston. En 2008 trabajó bajo las órdenes de Peyton Reed y compartiendo pantalla con Jim Carrey y Zooey Deschanel en Dí que sí''interpretando a Peter, el mejor amigo de Carl (Jim Carrey). Ese mismo año hizo una aparición en la película ''Un rockero de pelotas como Trash con Rainn Wilson. 2009-2012 En 2009 protagonizó, junto a Jennifer Aniston, Ben Affleck y Drew Barrymore, He's Just Not That Into You interpretando a Ben, amigo de Neil (Ben Affleck). Su personaje, Ben, está casado con Janine (Jennifer Connelly) y le es infiel con Anna (Scarlett Johansson). Ese mismo año protagonizó The Hangover interpretando a Phil Wenneck quien, junto a sus amigos Stu Price (Ed Helms) y Alan (Zach Galifianakis), viajan a Las Vegas para la despedida de soltero de Doug Bilings (Justin Bartha) permaneciendo en el Caesars Palace; pero luego de una noche alocada las cosas se salen de control y tienen que hacer todo lo posible para encontrar al novio y lograr que la boda se realice. Esta última fue un éxito financiero; abrió por primera vez en la taquilla en Estados Unidos y recaudó más de 467 millones de dólares en todo el mundo a partir de un presupuesto de producción de 35 millones de dólares. Después de que The Hangover (2009) ganase un Globo de Oro en la categoría Mejor película comedia o musical en el año 2010, Cooper empezó a ser conocido por el público y es hasta la fecha su película más taquillera, recaudando más de 270 millones de dólares únicamente en Estados Unidos. En octubre de 2009, Cooper recibió el premio de comedia en la entrega anual de los premios Hollywood en Hollywood Film Festival. El 4 de septiembre de 2009 se estrenó Loca obsesión, película que coprotagoniza junto a Sandra Bullock, donde interpreta a Steve, que después de tener una cita a ciegas con Mary Horowitz (Bullock) es perseguido por esta, quien piensa haber encontrado a su alma gemela. Esta película fue considerada como la peor de toda su trayectoria y por la que ganó el Razzie a la peor pareja. En 2010, Cooper apareció en dos películas. Formó parte del elenco que protagonizó la comedia romántica Día de los Enamorados, dirigida por Garry Marshall, protagonizada también por Taylor Lautner, Ashton Kutcher, Jessica Alba, Jessica Biel, Anne Hathaway, Julia Roberts, y su ex co-estrella de Alias Jennifer Garner, entre otros. La película fue un éxito comercial, recaudando más de 215 millones de dólares a nivel mundial. Después, protagonizó la versión cinematográfica de The A-Team''junto a Liam Neeson, Quinton Jackson y Sharlto Copley donde interpreta al Teniente Templeton "Faceman" Peck (Fénix) un oficial de material y armamento que es todo un sex symbol y de gran éxito con las mujeres. Cooper tomó algunas lecciones sobre manejo de armas durante los primeros días de rodaje. Junto a Robert De Niro protagonizó ''Sin límites (2011), película basada en la novela de 2001 The Dark Fields de Alan Glynn. Copper interpretó un papel pensado inicialmente para Shia LaBeouf. En 2011 volvió como protagonista en la secuela The Hangover Part II, película que recaudó más de 580 millones de dólares en la taquilla mundial. Esta vez el grupo de amigos viaja a Tailandia para celebrar la boda de Stu, lugar donde las cosas volverán a salirse de control. En 2012, apareció en el drama El ladrón de palabras una película que cuenta la historia de un escritor que descubre que tendrá que pagar un precio por haberle robado el trabajo a otro hombre. Cooper interpreta a Rory Jansen y está acompañado por un elenco conformado por Jeremy Irons, Olivia Wilde, Zoe Saldana, entre otros. Luego protagonizó la película dirigida por David O. Russell, Silver Linings Playbook una adaptación de la novela tragicómica de Matthew Quick. El reparto incluye a Robert De Niro y Jennifer Lawrence entre otros. Por su interpretación de Pat en este film, obtuvo una nominación en la categoría de Mejor actor de comedia/musical en los Premios Globo de Oro y otra en los Premios Óscar. Además, Bradley ganó en la categoría de Mejor Actor de Comedia en los premios Critic's Choice Awards. 2013-presente A comienzos del año 2013, comenzó la filmación de una nueva película repitiendo nuevamente, la exitosa fórmula de la multipremiada película Silver Linings Playbook (David O. Russell y Jennifer Lawrence). En La Gran Estafa Americana, Bradley es un agente del FBI que investiga a un grupo de congresistas implicados en un delito que convulsionó a la sociedad estadounidense a finales de los años setenta. Además, en mayo de 2013, se estrenó The Hangover Part III. En la última entrega de la franquicia, el grupo de amigos se ve afectado por la pérdida del padre de Alan (Zach Galifianakis) y su preocupación por este aumenta. Ellos ven el estado mental de Alan, y deciden llevarlo a rehabilitación. En 2014 se estrenó la película que recibe el nombre de Serena película que contó con Jennifer Lawrence y Cooper como protagonistas, siendo esta, la tercera película donde comparten cartel. La pareja da vida a un matrimonio en los Estados Unidos de la Gran Depresión, que entra en crisis al descubrir que no puede tener hijos. En 2014, participó en la película Guardianes de la Galaxia dando la voz a Rocket Raccoon. A principios de 2015 se estrenó la película American Sniper en la que junto a la actriz Sienna Miller, Cooper interpreta a Chris Kyle, un Navy Seal famoso por ser el francotirador más letal de la historia militar estadounidense. Basada en la autobiografía del libro American Sniper: The Autobiography of the Most Lethal Sniper in U.S. Military History escrita por Chris Kyle. Filmografía Categoría:Actores